


Akira [PODFIC]

by AlcatrazOutpatient



Series: Eleutherophobia [6]
Category: Animorphs (TV), Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: AU, Gen, Internalized Victim Blaming, POV Minor Character, Post-Traumatic Stress, Teenage-boy-typical levels of profanity, Yeerks, morphing, morphing allergies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcatrazOutpatient/pseuds/AlcatrazOutpatient
Summary: In which Tom Berenson learns that DNA allergies are a pain in the butt, that Jake has a surprising number of obscure and apparently useless morphs, that especially in this family stubbornness is not always a virtue, and that there's a difference between surviving the war and living though it.





	1. Liminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloMoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Akira](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302135) by [SoloMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloMoon/pseuds/SoloMoon). 



> Disclaimer: Animorphs is owned by K. A. Applegate and Scholastic Publishing

[Click to download from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/77jxkjzxtxs2zpg/Eleutherophobia%20-%20Akira%20-%20Chapter%201.m4a?dl=0)


	2. Peripeteia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Animorphs is owned by K. A. Applegate and Scholastic Publishing

[Click to download from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xdc206oq9qav0kb/Eleutherophobia%20-%20Akria%20-%20Chapter%202.m4a?dl=0)


	3. Preconvalescent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Animorphs is owned by K. A. Applegate and Scholastic Publishing

[Click to download from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kuywxw8sqg45wyj/Eleutherophobia%20-%20Akira%20-%20Chapter%203.m4a?dl=0)


End file.
